


Hours Later From Now

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Trektober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: #Trektober2020, Aliens Made Them Do It, Implied/Referenced Canon-Typical Violence, Trektober, Trektober 2020, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Trektober 2020, day 4, prompts "monster hunting" and "aliens made them do it".
Series: Trektober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Hours Later From Now

Waking up dizzy, with fuzzy memories in an unknown location is always a bad start. Waking up dizzy, with fuzzy memories, in an unknown location and with a voice coming from apparently nowhere telling you to pick a weapon and get ready is worse.

Chekov had known that going to space wasn't going to be easy, and he knew being in space was going to be worse. He knew that serving on the Enterprise was going to be hard and that he'd have to deal with weird things, but this was a whole new level.

He also knew that in space and with the Enterprise he'd done and seen a lot of really amazing things, but in that moment, while having to choose between a spear, a sword and a maze, for some unknown reason, it was hard to focus on those good things.

The moment his hand grabbed the spear a roar resonated through the cave. Well then. Here goes nothing.

Hours later he'd find out that the creatures that attacked him weren't real, and that he wasn't ever in any real danger. Hours later he'd find out that the creatures that attacked him were known as  _ angenfilod _ , monsters. Hours later he'd find out that what he went through was known as the "Ritual of the young" by the locals on the latest planet they'd been exploring. Hours later he'd find out that this ritual was the coming of age ritual of this society, the ritual through which they became adults. Hours later he'd find out that he, being the youngest of the crew that'd beamed down to the planet, was chosen for the ritual to see if all of them were worthy of the attention by the  _ arweinwyr _ , the leaders. Hours later he'd find out that he was the fastest person to ever finish the ritual in the millennia it'd been in place. Hours later there would be a part celebratory part apology dinner hosted by the locals for him.

But that was later. Hours later.

Now, he fought.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Welsh word for monsters, angenfilod, and leaders, arweinwyr, in there, because I wanted words that were different enough from English and Spanish is the only other language I know and it was pretty similar (monstruo, líderes), and a few days before I wrote this I was reading about the Welsh language and so. I don't mean that the Welsh language is alien in any way and I mean no offence with this creative choice, *marge simpson meme "i think they are neat" but instead of they are it says "welsh is"*.
> 
> thanks for reading. i'm on tumblr [@thisisnotjuli](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [@fanishjuli](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog.


End file.
